Seer's Tears and Rescuer
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: "Marina…" Mar spun around and came face to face with her "father", her guardian, her teacher. Daemon.


~Seer's Tears and Rescuer~

_Mar was running. She was running through a forest. Darkness covered the trees and shadows moved and howled loudly. "Why? Why do we die? Why do you get to live!" they seem to be screaming out. Mar ran past them, too scared to stop. Soon she was in a clearing. The shadows seem to be closing in for she couldn't see any opening in the trees to runaway anymore. Running away? What was she running from?_

_The girl turned to see Ten standing to her left by the trees. The girl was staring at the ground, bleeding from a large gap in her right shoulder and her weapons were still draw. Jaq appeared a few feet to Ten's left, standing the way she was and with the same shoulder wound but with a gash to the stomach. Soon more of her family appeared around her with wounds and standing by the trees with their eyes to the ground. J, Rese, Terrence, Noh, and Cass. All of them. Bleeding from serious wounds with weapons at call. _

"_Marina…" Mar spun around and came face to face with her "father", her guardian, her teacher. Daemon. He was bleeding from the side of his head, blood dripping down to fall with the rest as the blood from his throat and shoulder mixed and slid down his body. A rib was sticking out of his side and his leg was twisted in the wrong direction. But his eyes were what scared Mar the most. They weren't there normal midnight black color but a piecing red color. _

_The Seer stumbled out the words that went from, "T-teacher, w-what happen to-"to "P-Please stop…"when Daemon wrapped a less bleeding hand around her throat and started to squeeze tightly. Everyone around the trees started to walk forward, now with their heads up. Now staring with the same cold, blood red eyes as Daemon._

"_Why didn't you save us, Mar?" Ten asked, her tone nothing like it usually was even when she was serious. Cass got to her first and shoved a stake that was normally used for killing Rippers into her lower right rib cage._

_Cass whispered into the gasping girl's ear, "We have been missing you", the others were now surrounding her and were within arm's reach, "we all have been missing you." A pale finger came from behind and wiped away some tears that started to come out of Mar's scared brown eyes. "We want you back with us."_

_Everyone else raised their weapons high, the sharpen edges glistening in the moonlight. Mar whispered, "N-no…p-please no... NO!"_

Mar sat up from her bed, sweating running down her body and having her once loose pj's cling tightly to her frame. Her blankets were wrapped around her waist, slightly damp from her sweat. And tears as Mar notice the water falling onto the blankets and the feeling of some cold and wet running down her cheeks.

She curled up into a tight ball, whimpering. The Seer was hoping- no, praying- that wasn't a vision of the future. She didn't want to feel the sharp pain of the weapons slice through her skin again or see those ice cold red eyes again.

Mar swung her legs off the bed as she rewrapped one of blankets to cover her shoulders, fuzzy sock covered feet touching the hard floor. She needed some water for her suddenly dry throat. The girl quietly walked down the silent hallway. As she was about to turn a right turn, she notice a light coming from a slightly open door that led into the library.

Curiosity soon got the better of the young girl, so she tiptoed to the door and gave it a quiet knock. "Come in." Mar slightly stiffen up at the voice. It was Teacher. She took a deep breath before pushing up the door before closing it back to the way it was.

Teacher was sitting cross legged on a coach, a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and a thick book in his left hand while his right hand was holding up his head with the elbow lying on the top of the coach. After a moment, Teacher glanced her way before dog earring his page and shutting the book to lay it on coach arm.

"Marina, what are you doing up so late?" The girl started to rub her toe into the wood with the obvious sign that she was nervous. She gulped down the lump in her throat before replying, "I had a… bad dream and I went to get a glass of water when I saw light coming from here. I could leave if you want me too."

Two more moments passed before Daemon curled a finger in her direction and Mar walked over to him. She sat on the floor next to Daemon's legs, her hands folding on top of his thigh with her head resting on them and her eyes innocently looking up at him.

"Would you care to tell me about it?" Mar's eyes widen before deciding that the floor and Daemon's feet were more interesting then staring into her teacher's calm eyes. Minutes passed between them before Mar found the courage to answer her guardian.

"I-I was running through a dark forest when shadows asking me why I got to live. I ran until I came to a clearing and shadows covered all the paths into the forest. I saw Ten, bleeding and with weapons drawn, standing by the trees. Soon the others were standing by the trees, bleeding and weapons drawn. I turned around when I heard you call my name and you were hurt too", Mar was shaking and her eyes became glassy, "T-then y-you grabbed my n-neck and started to squeeze it. The others came closer but Cass g-got to me first. But he didn't h-help me. He stabbed me in the side with a R-Ripper stake and w-whispered that you guys missed me. E-everyone else was within arm's length and lifted their w-weapons, staring blankly at me with the s-same red eyes y-you had. Then I-I woke up, b-but not before feeling their weapons slicing t-through my skin."

Tears came flooding out of Mar's eyes and she whispered quietly, "I don't w-want it to be a v-vision. I-I don't it to h-happen…"

Daemon silently listen to the girl's retelling of the dream and her broken whisper. Making his silent decision, the dark skinned man carefully lift the girl up and sat her on his knees, her ear softly pressed to the area where she could hear the beating of his heart.

He started, "Marina, do you hear and feel my heartbeat?" The young Seer nodded. "Do you know why it beats?" Mar shook her head. "It beats to protect the humans, to protect the Night realm. It beats, most of all, so I can protect you and the other children." Mar's eyes widen in surprise. "That darkness that you dreamed was just a fear you unnecessarily have because I and the others would never harm you."

The once frightened girl nodded and smiled slightly. She hugged the much bigger man's torso as she felt her eyelids start to close. Mar whispered quietly, "Thank you, Teacher…" Her sentence trailed off when peacefully sleep took her body over. Daemon continued to rub Marina's shoulder as he went back to reading his book that was written in ancient Arabic. A few minutes later, though, his reading was interrupted by the sounds of multiple footsteps coming down the hall. Seconds later, a knocking at the door had Daemon once again dog earring his page and calling out, much more quietly then the first time thanks to the sleeping girl on his chest, "Come in."

The other seven students came in, Cassidy leading the group. Surprise was soon written all across their faces as they took in the site of their friend/family member/ Seer fast asleep on their teacher's lap with a smile on her face. What was probably more shockingly was the fact that their teacher had an arm around the girl's shoulders and completely relaxed.

Daemon allowed the site to be taken in completely before asking Cassidy, "How was the hunt tonight?" Cassidy's wide (and slightly jealous eyes) snapped shut and then back open before he replied, "Good. No run in's or fights with Night Creatures. Um, and Teacher?" Daemon nodded his head to let the orange haired teen to ask his question. "Why is Mar asleep in your lap?"

Daemon replied with full honesty as he reached to pick up his book again, "Marina had a nightmare of us trying to kill us to her. She came in here for comfort and fell asleep in my lap. Now, it's time for bed. You have another long night tomorrow and you are all tired."

The seven nodded and walked out of the library, just not before Daemon caught Rese whispering to Noh, "That still doesn't explain how Mar ended up in the Old Man's lap." The dark skinned covered man shook his head, his short braids moving slightly. But he wasn't upset or mad, rather he had to smile. Such different children that come together as one without arguments when it comes to the little girl with the biggest heart that was sleeping to the sound of his heart, and soon anyone would find an interesting sight in the library. A tall, dark skinned, serious faced man who was secretly a Night Lord asleep with his cheek pressed lightly onto of a small, pale, Seer girl's head of short black hair who was seated on his lap, both equally content with the position.


End file.
